Adherence of Candida species to host tissue is the first step involved in the pathogenesis of candidiasis. Adherence mechanisms may be categorized as specific and nonspecific. Recent evidence indicates that specific adherence by Candida albicans involves surface mannan or mannoprotein. Whether hydrophobic interactions serve as a nonspecific mechanism is unknown. Cell surface hydrophobicity of C. albicans has been correlated with adherence to plastics. Cell surface hydrophobicity may also be required for adherence of C. albicans to epithelial tissue. This hypothesis will be tested using analysis of correlation between levels of cell surface hydrophobicity and adherence to epithelial cell monolayers. The cell wall component responsible for cell surface hydrophobicity will also be investigated using transmission electron microscopy. Chemical identification will be conducted to determine that the hydrophobic component is lipid, protein, or carbohydrate. Specific identification procedures will be initiated. Cell surface hydrophobicity may also have relevance to subsequent steps of candidiasis, such as the elaboration of germ tubes which are a sign of active disease. Thus, the long term objectives include the elucidation of the role of cell surface hydrophobicity in various steps of candidiasis and to exploit the identification of the hydrophobic component for possible development of therapeutic measures to inhibit its synthesis or activity.